Party Crashers
by sesshomaru15
Summary: One-shot where certain aliens interrupt Amy's wedding.


**A/N: This is an AU to 'The Big Bang'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Amy listened half-heartedly to her father's speech, mind on the blue book in her hands. _Why does this look familiar? I've never seen it before in my life!_ Suddenly, a face flashed in front of her eyes-a man wearing a bow-tie. "Oh, my God!" Quickly standing, she told her father to shut up, ignoring her mother's sputter angrily. "Back when I was a little girl, I had an imaginary friend: the Raggedy Doctor, _my_ Raggedy Doctor. Except he wasn't a figment of my mind, he was real."

"For goodness sake, Amy, spare us this one time!" Amy's mother, Tabetha, groaned while a few wedding guests shook their heads. "The psychiatrists said your 'friend' doesn't exist, so just let it go!"

"Listen to me, I am not crazy!" Amy yelled, directing her tear-filled gaze to the center of the room. "Come on, I brought my parents back like you told me I could, I can make you return as well! Raggedy Man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!" Abruptly, the decorations began swaying as the entire floor jostled, causing the young woman to smile, laughing. "Something old, something new, something borrowed...something blue."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Augustus demanded, staring at the blue police box that was materializing in the middle of the room.

"It's the Doctor," Rory muttered in awe, mentally slapping himself. "How could we forget the Doctor?" Getting to his feet, he watched Amy run to the reborn TARDIS, aware of whispered conversations around him.

Knocking on the time machine's door, the young woman waited anxiously for it to open. "Doctor, I did it, I restored you to the universe. Aren't you surprised?"

The TARDIS's door flew aside, revealing the Doctor was dressed for the wedding. "Yes, very astonished." Stepping from his machine, he spread his arms to address the stunned guests. "Hello, everyone! I'm Amy's imaginary friend." Walking to the table where her parent's sat, he warmly took Augustus's hand. "But I came anyway!" Making to say more, a harsh grinding sound caused the Doctor to whirl, silently swearing as the TARDIS slowly vanished on its own. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he examined it. "Oh, that is _not_ good."

"Uh, what's not good? Your TARDIS just abandoned you, in case you hadn't noticed." Crossing her arms, Amy tapped her foot impatiently.

"Emergency protocols," the Doctor replied, striding to one of the windows. "If the TARDIS senses danger, she alerts me via scanner, which is currently _somewhere_, then takes off. That's not what has me worried however, since I can recall her through the sonic. Anyway, we've got seven Weeping Angels out there. Rory, whatever you do, never take your eyes off them and _don't blink._"

"Fellow's barking mad, afraid of statues," a woman whispered to her friend, studying the Doctor suspiciously. "They're about as dangerous as-" Her sentence was cut short by shattering glass followed by screams. Whirling, both of them saw three more stone angels in the room, obviously having broke through the windows. Concentrating on the fangs and claws, the woman gulped. "You mean, ten of those things are out there?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the Doctor replied. "Gather round, not you, Rory. Keep watching those Angels. Now, those creatures quantum lock when observed, meaning they literally turn to stone. Only way to stop them is for me to retrieve the TARDIS and do a certain...thing." Fiddling with his screwdriver, he pointed it to where the time machine had previously been. Loud whirring was filling the air while the TARDIS appeared when a hideous shriek startling those present. "Damn, they're going after my machine for the time energy."

"I take it that's a bad thing?" Amy asked. "Please tell me that's not a bad thing, besides they can't get inside the TARDIS."

"Aha, I've got it!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing the young woman's hand, tugging her toward the time machine. "Trust me, I did this before. Ok, you lot, in the TARDIS, quickly, we haven't got much time. Come on, Rory, just run!" When the last person hurried past him, the Doctor slammed the doors shut, heading for the control console. "Let's see, what time period to visit? Hmm, how about we simply land somewhere else, say New York?" Violent rocking of the TARDIS compelled everyone to hold on as the Doctor manipulated the controls. "Welcome to New York City, hope you enjoyed the ride."

Tabetha herded both Rory and Amy from the TARDIS, paying no attention to the others exiting. "I know he's a friend of yours, Amy, but you can't go with him if it's going to be that dangerous."

"Mom, I love you very much," Amy said, joining the Doctor beside the time machine. Before she could question what she was about to do, she wrapped her arms around him, not surprised when he did the same. "You see, it's what I want to do-with Rory, of course, since we're married. Give me credit, I'm making my own choices, standing up for myself."

"Don't you worry, Mrs. Pond, I'll look after her," the Doctor vowed, re-entering the TARDIS, the couple behind him. Waving cheerfully, he once again programmed the time machine. "Right, we're off to the planet Ventica, where they have caves containing crystals seventy feet long."


End file.
